Admin Commands - JA+
List of JA+ admin commands Colors legend: *'White:' Basic Commands *'Black:' Punishment Commands *'Cyan:' Utility Commands !''' '''Note: Most of commands have their gun-equivalent. To use gun commands replace prefix "am" with "gun". Gun commands will work on player who you are pointing at. !' '''Note: '''Remember - if player's name is number (for example player is named ''18), then in order to execute admin command on him you should write his ID instead of his name. You can check ID of every player by /showplayerid . '''Basic Commands '/amlogin ' : Logs you in as server admin : Instructor, Knight or Council. All adminis see Admin Chat and ghosted players (amghost). '/amlogout' : Logs you out. After using this you wont be logged as an admin. '/amsay ' : Says (message) on the Admin Chat. Only admins will see the message. To talk on Admin Chat easier use /say_team_mod admin and than press T (by default) to talk on admin chat. '/amseeghost' : After using this you won't see ghosted players any more. Using it again will re-give you the ability of seing ghosted players. '/ampoll ' : Creates a poll in which players can vote yes/no. May be good before changing a map or server settings to make sure players will like this change. Use "\n" char in the message to enter the next line. '/amtelemark' : Creates a teleportation mark. When using /amtele with no value admin user will be teleported there. You can have only 1 telemark and each next will replace the previous one. 'Punishment Commands' '/amslap ' : Slaps player with the given name/ ID. Such player will be just knocked down. Good way to warn someone that you dislike his behaviour. '/amforcealtdim ' : Sends player with the given name/ID to the Alternate Dimension and forces him to stay there. Good for kids, who don't understand english. '/amunforcealtdim ' : Lets the player with the given name/ID leave the Alternate Dimension using /amaltdim . You cannot, however, force him out. '/amsleep ' : Sleeps player with the given name/ID. Such player will be knocked down and not able to wake. He will also be immortal while in this state. '/amwake ' : Wakes up sleeped player. '/amsilence ' : Silences player with the given name/ID. He will not be able to chat or rename himself. '/amunsilence ' : Unsilences player with the given name/ID letting him speak and rename. '/amkick ' : Kicks player with the given name/ID from server. '/amforceteam ' : Forces player with the given name/ID to join the given team: Free, Blue, Red or Spectator. Good if the rule breakers escape to spectating mode or while managing events. '/amlockteam ' : Locks/unlocks the given team: Free, Blue, Red or Spectator not letting anyone join it. '/ammindtrick ' : Mindtricks the given player making all other players invisible for him. He can be than knocked down by flipkick, but otherwise is immortal as if /amprotect'ed. This is especially good for when your a little bitch and can't fight someone without using these admin hacks. '/amban ' : Bans player with the given name/ID from server. He will not be able to join unless he has dynamic IP or rcon user unbans him. 'Utility Commands' '/amprotect ' : Protects player with the given name/ID. He will not be possible to kill or knock down with flipkick. However, he will still be vunerable to vehicle-explosion and falling damage. The protection will expire if the protected player attacks. If no name or ID is specified the comand will target the user. '/amtele OR OR ' : Teleports the given player tothe given location. If value is player name or ID you will get teleported to this player. If the value is two names or IDs player 1 will be teleported to player 2. If the value is coordinates you will be teleported to the given place. You can get coordinates of the place you are standing in using /amtelemark. Use the given coordinates adding "0" after them to teleport there. : Example: /amtele 20 547 211 0 the final "0" is the angle you will be rotated by when teleported. '/amshowmotd ' : Shows to the player with the given name/ID the Message of the Day (this is this message that appears when you join the game). Usualy used to make someone read the rules. You can read it anytime, even without admin using /ammotd '/amstatus ' : Shows you the current list of players providing you with their ID and JA+ plugin used. Despiting the plugin info it works same as the japlus command /showplayerID . '/amorigin ' : Works same as /amtelemark, but shows the position of player with given name/ID. '/amrename ' : Changes the name of player with the given name/ID to the specyfied by the admin. Used to rename players with offencive nicks or help newbies in making their own names. See also: Naming Guide. '/amghost ' : Makes the player with the given name/ID invisible, untouchable and immortal(as if /amprotect'ed). Used by admins themselves to spy and sometimes also as a punishment command. Ghosted players can be seen by all admins and players using Force Sense . Grappling hook and force effects generated by ghosts will be visible, but wont be able to harm anyone. '/amwhois' : Displays in the console the full list of admins logged at the moment on server and their admin levels. The list is visible to everyone on server, so always make sure you will not reveal your mates working under alias! '/amvstr' : Tells server to execute some of its vstrs, that may change the server settings without using rcon. See: Making vstrs '/ampsay ' : Displays a huge message in the middle of the screen of the player with the given name/ID. Use -1 as the name/ID to display for everyone. Use "\n" char in the message to enter the next line. '/ammerc ' : Gives to the player with the given name/ID all weapons and items (except the Cloaking Shield ) along with the 999 ammo to each of them. See: Weapons, Items. '/amempower ' : Gives to the player with the given name/ID all Force Powers on the level 3. Additionaly player can heal himself even with empty Force poll. See: Force Powers. '/ammap ' : Changes the current map to the one ordered by admin. Gametype can be: 0 (FFA), 3 (DUEL), 4 (POWER DUEL), 6 (TEAM FFA), 7( SIEGE), 8 (CTF). See: Map List '/npc spawn ' : Spawns the given npc in the place where admin is staying. See: NPC.